One concern is the determinants of the ability to learn spelling-sound correspondence rules in reading acquisition. We ask whether the ability to do phonemic analysis of spoken words is such a determinant, by training children in analysis of some sounds and looking for transfer to the task of learning correspondences for those sounds. We also will do correlational studies, looking at measures of cognitive style (such as analytic versus wholistic style or reflectiveness versus impulsiveness) and measures of the kinds of representations of phonemes that children have. A second concern is the nature of individual differences in general intelligence, mostly in adults. Using a variety of experimental procedures, we ask whether adults of different intelligence levels differ in ability to retrieve information from memory with weak or unanticipated retrieval cues, in ability to ignore irrelevant information, in tendency to monitor problem-solving processes so that changes in difficulty are met by changes in solution time, in strategies such as hypothesis revision and search of possibilites, and in set for speed versus accuracy. Finally, we shall continue research on phonemic mediation in silent reading, asking whether inner speech is used, when it is used, and whether there are individual differences.